Lo que resulta de la relación con tu sirviente
by MagiAllie
Summary: Por fin Elliot y Leo se han declarado, pero no habían tenido oportunidad de estar juntos hasta que volvieron a la escuela, ahora deben enfrentarse a el deseo pasional que los consume y como lidiar con el... están encerrados en un circulo vicioso de hacer el amor todo el tiempo! El problema comienza cuando faltar a clases es algo recurrente.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _Esta historia le pertenece a Jun Muchizuki, además de los respectivos derechos de editorial, este fic no es con fines de lucro únicamente recreativos **.**_

 ** _Advertencia:_** _este fic contiene contenido HOMOEROTICO (explicito) si no tienes mente lo suficientemente abierta, por favor abstente de leer._

 ** _Notas:_** _¡Hola a todos, soy MagiAllie! este es mi segundo fic, es corto, y la historia es simple, pero para los fans de esta pareja ojala les guste._

 ** _Notas2:_** _Este fanfiction ya esta terminado, así que no es necesario esperar por_ _actualización lo subiré gradualmente, y como es muy corto no tardare mucho_

* * *

Será mejor que aguarde aquí hasta que Leo este acostado en su cama.

Sería muy vergonzoso si salgo ahora…. me dirijo a mi cama él se acuesta en la suya, también me demostraría que quiere dormir.

Llevaba ya 15 minutos encerrado en el baño de la habitación, habíamos pasado toda la semana pasada en la casa Nightray cuando al fin nos habíamos declarado. Después de ese día no habíamos vuelto a estar juntos ni si quiera a besarnos nuevamente.

Intentábamos actuar con naturalidad, y no se nos daba muy bien porque cada mirada fija al rostro era motivo de sonrojo.

Hoy por fin habíamos vuelto a Lutwidge donde Leo y yo compartíamos habitación. Tenía intenciones de estar con Leo todo el tiempo pero las clases simplemente no nos lo permitían, no del todo.

Estaba nervioso por la forma en que tal vez Leo me podría rechazar. De nuevo repase mi plan y también las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal.

Si salgo ahora y Leo no está en su cama tendré que acostarme en la mía, y él se ira a la suya y todo fracasara.

Si espero a que Leo se acueste en su cama cuando salga puedo dirigirme directo hacia el.

Respire de nuevo y pegue mi oreja a la puerta. Leo llevaba un tiempo sin emitir ningún sonido más que el del cambio de las hojas de su libro. Lo que significaba que se encontraba leyendo en su cama.

Tome aire y salí del baño caminando hacia las camas donde Leo estaba acostado con un libro recargado en su piernas, aun no se quitaba las gafas.

-Leo, ¿Qué haces? – dije mientras caminaba hacia su cama.

Leo me miro sonriendo y comenzó a explicarme la trama de su libro, pero yo iba paso por paso no podía escuchar y actuar al mismo tiempo cuando me senté a su lado en la cama Leo dejo de hablar, tome el libro de sus manos y lo cerré colocándolo en la cómoda que estaba a un lado de la cama.

Después tome sus gafas con cuidado y las quite de su rostro. Leo no se movía ni decía nada estaba viéndome fijamente.

Entonces me acerque más a su rostro y lo bese, sus labios sabían a gloria como si tuviera una eternidad que no los hubiera tocado.

Me acerque más a él y me senté encima de el con las piernas a cada lado suyo él no decía nada solo me veía actuar, comencé a besarlo desesperadamente mientras enredaba las manos en su alborotado pelo.

El que soportaba mi peso me besaba igualmente y coloco sus manos en mis mejillas.

Lo sabía Leo también había estado impaciente durante esta semana.

Comencé a succionar más y más de sus labios no quería parar ni un segundo, Leo era tan hermoso era tan deseable para mí en estos momentos, no hubiera soportado alejarme de el ni por un segundo.

Pero él se despegó de mí, al principio me sentí confundido pero Leo estaba desabotonando mi camisa para dormir, y al mismo tiempo besaba mi cuello.

De pronto como si nada mi camisa salió a algún lugar de la habitación y la de Leo también, el aferro su manos en mi espalda desnuda mientras yo bajaba su pantalón y toda su demás ropa hasta tenerlo totalmente desnudo.

Leo debajo de mi estaba desnudo. Y además estaba sonrojado, lo que lo hacía verse aún más lindo se relamía los labios hinchados por los besos, de pronto yo también me sentí desnudo encima de él y no recordaba el momento en que eso había pasado, Leo era bastante hábil.

Sus dedos acariciaban la parte baja de mi espalda yo aún estaba sentado en su vientre, de pronto tuve la necesidad de mirar hacia abajo sobre todo porque sentía un calor abrazador.

Leo estaba muy excitado y yo también, eso me hizo enrojecer y oculte mi rostro en su pecho besando tiernamente sus pechos, la respiración de Leo era irregular y sus latidos eran sofocantes. Me deslice a la parte más baja de su cuerpo y lo admire desde otro ángulo.

Leo totalmente desnudo sudando sonrojado era lo mejor que mis ojos habían visto.

No podía mirar su rostro, estaba intentando averiguar qué era lo que seguía. Ahora con mi mano derecha con un solo dedo toque su parte intima rozándola con mis dedos, Leo se irguió, sabía que estaba sintiendo bien. Y yo estaba tan subyugado que no lo permití incorporarse más y recosté mi cabeza en su vientre mientras jugaba con mis dedos envolviéndolos en sus bellitos púbicos.

No sabía que hacer ahora había llegado demasiado lejos, y había planeado tanto el principio que no sabía cómo seguir, sobre todo porque no esperaba que Leo se lo tomara tan sencillo, pero mis ganas de tener a Leo a mi lado toda la noche eran más que mi capacidad de pensar.

Si Leo fuera mujer sabría que hacer ahora, pero no lo era, aunque también sabia como hacerse no sabía quién debería ser, bueno ni si quiera en mi mente podía pensarlo. Solo que ambos podíamos hacerlo, cuando con una mujer solo el hombre pude hacerlo.

¿Realmente me imagino a Leo encima de mí?

No, no lo hago, Leo nunca estaría encima de mí.

Leo acaricio mi cabello y se incorporó.

-Elliot, yo soy tu sirviente- Leo me acostó con gentileza en la almohada y se sentó encima de mí. – Te ayudare cuando no sepas que hacer.

Al final Leo si iba estar encima de mí, que débil soy, pero no importa mientras pueda estar con el todo el tiempo.

Entonces Leo se sentó encima de mí, pero no como pensé que lo haría. Tenía una mueca dolorosa en el rostro, y las lágrimas le caían alrededor estaba sonrojado y sudando,.

Y yo sentía el mayor de los placeres que jamás había experimentado en toda mi vida. Leo aun no terminaba de sentarse encima de mí se había detenido apenas había comenzado a entrar, su rostro estaba envuelto en lágrimas y sudor además es taba mordiéndose los labios, con una mueca de dolor y los ojos apretados por el esfuerzo.

Como podía yo sentirme tan bien y tan excitado cuando él estaba experimentando un dolor que yo no podía imaginar.

-L-Leo… ¿Estas...? – dije con la respiración entrecortada. En ese momento Leo termino de sentarse en mí y se veía mucho más aliviado.

-Gira…- gimió Leo.

-¿Eh…? – dije sin entender. Pero la mirada furiosa de Leo me hizo entender, por temor, o por compasión.

De nuevo y sin salirse, coloque a Leo debajo de mí. Realmente yo podía sentir maravilloso y Leo estaba sufriendo, como podía yo hacerle algo así, cuando lo tuve debajo de mí, intente salir, pero Leo me detuvo.

-No... Sigue...- me pidió.

Y yo no dude ni un segundo, comencé a embestir a Leo y el con sus movimientos de caderas me incitaba a ir más rápido, mis manos apretaban firmemente sus caderas y él se revolvía en mi cuello besándolo con impaciencia.

El dolor que Leo sentía hace unos momentos había desaparecido casi por completo, porque cuando me movía con demasiada brusquedad clavaba sus dientes en mi cuello pecho hombros brazos o lo que tuviera más cerca de la boca. Pero yo no sentía dolor, no sentía nada más que no fuera placer, porque el placer que sentía eclipsaba cualquier otra cosa.

Leo era tan hermoso, tan perfecto y su piel estaba sudando y Leo gemía pero no gritaba mis respiraciones cada vez se hacían más y más escazas sentía que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de respirar. Se acercaba el final, abrace a Leo un segundo más lo abrace tan fuerte contra mi pecho que sentía su corazón el tenia las uñas clavadas en mi espalda sus dientes en mi cuello y yo tenía las manos sujetadas de una forma tan brutal una sobre su brazo estrujándolo fuertemente y con la otra en su pelo jalándolo, pero no tenía control sobre mis extremidades.

Leo gemía y yo a los pocos segundos comencé a gemir también. Leo soltó un soplido más fuerte que un gemido pero no tanto como un pequeño grito y yo me desvanecí encima de él hiperventilando totalmente desfallecido.

A los pocos segundos simplemente perdí el conocimiento abrazado de Leo.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora, después subo la continuación, gracias y Cuiden de mi!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Si aquí también tiene seguro...

Leo y yo nos incorporamos como resortes. Alguien detrás de la puerta de nuestra habitación había intentado abrir, Pudo haber sido sumamente fatal.

Entonces recordé que todas las mañanas después de las 12 los prefectos revisaban que todos los alumnos dejaran sus cuartos cerrados para evitar robos.

Un momento, eran más de las 12? Mire a Leo confundido, él también se había dado cuenta.

La habitación estaba desecha, estaba nuestra ropa regada por toda la cama y además la cama estaba desecha. Me limpie la saliva que me había escurrido por el sueño tan profundo cuando me di cuenta de que había dormido con medio torso fuera del colchón Y Leo tenía las piernas hacia la cabecera.

Nos habíamos cansado demasiado. Hubiera sido genial que dormimos como muertos lo hicimos, pero también nos movimos demasiado.

-Es tarde – Dijo Leo aplacándose el pelo y cubriéndose el torso con una cobija. Yo me estire, Leo volvió a cambiar de posición esta vez a la que normalmente se usa para dormir.

Me levante de la cama y comencé a recoger mi ropa tirada por toda la habitación. Cuando mire a Leo que me veía fijamente, tenía los ojos clavados en mí y sonreía con sonrojo en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije irritado, pero a la vez apenado, por la examinación tan rigurosa. Leo me estaba viendo desnudo.

-Nada…- Leo soltó risitas y señalo el espejo.

Confundido me dirigí hacia el espejo que Leo me indicaba, cuando vi mi reflejo al principio no me reconocí, estaba cubierto de marcas violetas y mordidas en mi pecho había siete mordidas y marcas de besos esparcidas en las piernas, que no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado hasta allí, tenía cinco esparcidas hasta la rodillas, pero la zona más afectada sin duda eran mis hombros y cuello seguidos por la parte alta de mis brazos. Donde contando los dos lados tenía 12.

-Guau... – fue lo único que pude decir.

Leo estaba soltando muchas risitas. Pero yo no estaba apenado, es más me encantaba verlas ahí ya que cada que las veía sentía que Leo me volvía a besar en ese mismo lugar.

-Pareces un dálmata violeta- Leo se reía sonrojado.

Yo lo mire con ternura contrario a mi reacción normal que habría sido gritarle pero nada podía hacerme enojar en este momento.

Leo se incorporó de la cama y bajo pero de pronto sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo, de una forma bastante instintiva corrí hacia el que se sostenía con los brazos.

-¡¿Estas bien?! – pregunte alarmado ayudándolo a levantarse

Leo se rio – Si no sé qué me paso-

Yo mire a otro lado sonrojado. Yo vi claramente como a Leo le fallaban las caderas y no las piernas. Cuando ambos nos encontramos de pie, nuevamente nos mirábamos el uno al otro pero mi semblante no era el mismo había cambiado totalmente. Leo estaba cubierto con moretones verdes y violetas en sus brazos en su cadera y en su abdomen también tenía uno que otro en las piernas los conté rápidamente, tenía nueve hematomas.

-Leo… - le dije con el rostro bajo el me busco los ojos con habilidad. – Lamento… si fui muy rudo anoche…

-Eh?.. . - Leo me miro confundió pero luego se vio a sí mismo y tocaba sus hematomas con cuidado.- no es nada. – sonrió

-¿¡no es nada!? ¡No digas que no es nada!- le dije furioso.- tienes hematomas por todos lados!...

-Y tu mordidas!...- Me interrumpió, después tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. – No importa, porque anoche fue maravilloso. En cambio tu – Leo bajo la cara – tienes mis marcas en todo el cuerpo… las marcas de un sirviente – quise interrumpir pero el continuo- tardaran más de una semana en quitarse… fui muy descuidado al haber...

-Eh… – lo abrace contra mi pecho desnudo – no digas eso, para mí, tener estas marcas en mi piel, es lo mejor, me recuerda que solamente soy tuyo, que estoy marcado por ti. Leo no importa es más siento que no quiero que desaparezcan jamás.

-oh... Elliot… – Leo me arrojo ahora a mi cama y me beso con dulzura.

-Leo es tarde... Tenemos que al menos- no podía concentrarme bien – tenemos que entrar a las ultimas horas de la escuela…

Leo no me hacía caso seguía besándome. No era normal, Leo debería decir esto mientras yo me aferraba a su pierna impidiéndole salir.

-No hay que ir… una falta no es nada, quedémonos aquí- Leo me miro- Por favor Elliot.. Por favor quedémonos aquí más tiempo... Te lo suplico amo.

Leo…. Eseee tipo!... estaba chantajeándome! Le funcionaba perfecto abrazado a mi pecho y besándome no podía resistirme, al final de cuenta no había más. Solo faltaban dos horas para que las clases terminaran, y yo quería recuperar la semana perdida con Leo.

Estuvimos cerca de 3 horas juntos, habíamos hecho todo lo que se nos imaginaba Leo encima de mí o yo encima de él los dos volteados acostados parados sentados eran imparables las ganas de seguir tomando todo de él. Había saboreado con más intensidad cada parte de su cuerpo esta vez incluyendo su espalda que un día antes no había tocado.

Cuando por fin nos detuvimos quedamos abrazados en mi cama. Cuando Leo comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Que pasa Leo?- me incorpore- ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Leo negó con la cabeza – lo siento amo, fui muy estúpido – de nuevo quise interrumpir con una lluvia de halagos pero él siguió hablando – hoy tenemos que usar la regadera abierta. Lo leí en un anuncio en la biblioteca…

La regadera abierta. Era verdad en los baños había baños cerrados y una regadera abierta hoy los baños cerrados no iban a estar disponibles por mantenimiento así que todos deberían usar las regaderas abiertas.

-pero Leo no im… - Leo me miro con los ojos llorosos. – Oh ya veo… - mire mi cuerpo envuelto en manchitas violetas y marcas de dientes – pero Leo tu como…

-Yo no importo! Puedo inventar cualquier cosa, pero tu Elliot!.. ¿qué haremos!?

Intente consolar a Leo – descuida me bañare mañana.

-No habrá tiempo! Tenemos clases temprano. Además los baños los abren a las 9! – Leo estaba totalmente sofocado.

\- Entonces no me bañare y esperare a que habrán los baños privados.

\- no podemos hacer eso! – Me interrumpió la astucia de Leo – la gente va a sospechar cosas, no hemos salido en todo el día ni para comer ni para el baño. Es raro.

Eso me hizo sonrojar, tenía razón Leo y yo no habíamos salido del cuarto en todo el día ni para comer. A la vez me hizo sentir sumamente orgulloso. Era tanto el deseo que tenía por Leo que podía eclipsar las necesidades del cuerpo humano.

Lamentablemente Leo tenía razón. Si no íbamos a la ducha sería muy raro.

-Entonces entrare con ropa al baño, y usare una regadera privada.- dije como último recurso.

-Elliot vas a romper las reglas! –dijo Leo exaltado

Yo sonreí sonrojado – ya rompí muchas, una mas no importa.

Leo no se inmuto ni un segundo por el comentario- Si entras con ropa todo el mundo te va a ver, pensara que es muy extraño…! Todos van a estar al pendiente de ti.

-Escucha Leo, no podemos hacer mucho, en realidad solo tenemos una opción – mastique con cuidado las palabras –voy a entrar a la ducha con ropa entrare a una regadera con ropa y me bañare ahí. Y tú estarás ahí en las regaderas públicas. ¿De acuerdo Leo?

Leo asintió sin mucha importancia porque en realidad él tenía un menudo shock, está pensando seriamente que era su culpa.

Me puse mi uniforme escolar y prepare mis utensilios de baño. Leo estaba callado pero también se preparaba para bañarse.

Caminamos en silencio hasta las regaderas, cuando entramos la nube de vapor inundaba a la gente de ahí, deje a Leo en una de las bancas a lado de las regaderas y camine de largo hasta las regaderas cerradas donde no había nadie, adentro me quite la ropa y comencé a bañarme.

Era bueno, comencé a darme cuenta que las marcas de mordidas de Leo desaparecían poco a poco exceptuando las que hacía con más rudeza cuando a Leo le dolía o estaba muy excitado, pero con respecto a las marcas de beso esas eran una historia diferente.

-¿Que pasa sirviente de la casa Nightray?

Pegue con rudeza las manos y la cabeza a la puerta del baño. Le hablaban a Leo, a quien si no.

-¿No me digas que tu amo te pego?- le decían en un tono que no era burla pero para mí sonaba como una insolencia.

A estas alturas Leo que tenía un carácter aparentemente pacifico ya debía haberse defendido pero al contrario se encontraba callado, la gente seguía preguntándole cosas pero él no contestaba nada, tenía que intervenir o hacer algo, Leo estaba demasiado consternado para hablar. Realmente se sentía mal.

Lo que me hizo reflexionar acerca de lo mal que estuve por haberlo dejado expuesto mientras yo me resguardaba en el baño privado.

Era verdad que en Latwide había mucha gente de alta sociedad, pero también había mucha gente, que como Leo, no tenían tantos ingresos, lo que hacía que algunas personas pensaran que podían comportarse con el como con cualquier otro.

Y Leo definitivamente no era de los de ese estilo, más bien él no se llevaba bien con la gente, así que era aún más raro que un pequeño grupo de gente le estuviera preguntando acerca de los golpes que traía en el cuerpo-

Respire profundamente e intente no pensar mucho en lo que iba a hacer, ate mi toalla a la cintura, y enrolle mi ropa, Salí del baño y pase de largo aunque estaba segura de que, las miradas estaban bastante fijas en mí.


	3. Chapter 3

-Leo vámonos. – le ordene a Leo que por primera vez pareció reaccionar, asintió con la cabeza.

\- dios santo Nightray, con quien pasaste la noche – un chico que no reconocía me veía el torso asombrado. Lo mire lo peor que pude y parecía retroceder.

Leo y yo comenzamos a caminar sobre el pasillo, Leo se veía perdido así que tome su mano fue de la única manera que pareció reaccionar así que entrelace los dedos con él y le di un apretón él lo correspondió.

Ya en nuestra habitación me metí en el baño para vestirme estaba segura de que no soportaría ver a Leo vestirse si no supiera que podría tenerlo de nuevo como anoche.

Me arregle para dormir sabiendo lo que eso significaba, esta noche no haríamos nada, porque si eso sucedía eso podría volverse un círculo vicioso imposible de salir, todas las noches las mañanas sin escuela las tardes todo el tiempo, eso no podía ser así.

Salí del cuarto cuando me di cuenta Leo ya estaba en su cama acostado y tapado. Se había quitado sus gafas y también había apagado su luz.

-Buenas noches – le dije mientras me metía en la cama dándole la espalda.

Cuando menos me di cuenta Leo estaba mirándome, podía sentir su mirada fijamente en la espalda, me atravesaba a un grado de no poder dormir.

-Leo…

-¿Uhm? - Gimió

-Duérmete – le ordene.

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada queriéndome librar de la mirada penetrante de Leo. Él se movía en su cama se levantó y camino hacia mi cama.

Se sentó encima de mí.

-Leo vete a tu cama – intente ordenarle.

-No- Contesto vivamente.

\- no podemos hacer esto ahora. Vamos a dormir.

-Está bien vamos a dormir.

Leo se acomodó a lado de mí y se tapó con mis cobijas abrazándome.

-Si estás aquí, no poder dormir.- lo reprimí

-¿por qué no? Yo tengo mucho sueño. – Leo sonrió.

-Está bien como digas – le di un beso en la frente – me desvelare por ti.

Leo sonrió con sonrojo y yo aprecie sus hermosos ojos.

-Si así será por siempre, lo mejor será que pongamos un despertador y si tienes mucho sueño yo personalmente te despertare todas las mañanas…

-Pero tú jamás hiciste algo así antes…

-Con una condición - sonrió burlonamente – no te apartes de mí lado.

Me dio un beso tierno y lo abrase con fuerza.

-No lo hare – prometí.

LadyNerissa, se que vas a odiarme , pero este fic lo escribí y la verdad es que nunca pensé en escribir la parte de la declaración ni nada, creo que solo me limite a la parte cochina y fin. JAJAJA

En todo caso quiero que sepas que la parte de la declaración la saque de un fic, s/6832985/1/Tiempo-de-Vals. Bueno digamos que ese fic, es como la primera parte de otra autora. En fin jaja

Así que si, este es el final.


End file.
